poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Grooming Furfrou!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Grooming Furfrou in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with a woman gently trying to brush a Furfrou but it runs off) Jessica: Wait please! (She gets up and goes after Furfrou. Now we cut to Bonnie, T.K. and Patamon watching the fountain) Clemont: Bonnie! Matt Ishida: '''T.K.! '''Bonnie: Coming! T.K. Takaishi: Wait up! Clemont: You're going to get lost if you keep wondering off. Bonnie: I'm fine! Clemont: (Sighs) Koichi Kimura: She never knew stop acting like that. (Then Bonnie sees a Furfrou) Patamon: Look at that. Ash Ketchum: Wow, I never seen that Pokémon before. Clemont: That is a Furfrou. Ash Ketchum: Furfrou? (He picks up Pokédex and analyzes Furfrou) Ash's Pokédex: Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos Region in ancient times. Ash Ketchum: It looks different from the one in the Pokédex. Ed: Why is that Furfrou different? Double-D: You see, Ed. They change like that because they went to the Groomer. Serena: There's a really famous Pokémon Groomer in this town, look at this. Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Groomer? Eddy: What do they do to Pokémon? Serena: There like hair dressers for Pokémon, in the world of Pokémon Groomers he a superstar! Wish I can meet him. Bonnie: Yeah, I wish I can meet him too. (Suddenly a Furfrou jumps out of the bushes) ???: (Off-screen) Look out! (A purple gravity grabs Bonnie before a Furfrou could run over her) Clemont: Bonnie! Ash Ketchum: Hey, are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Your not hurt are you? Emerl: Thanks for saving Bonnie, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Your welcome. (Then the woman came out of the bushes) Jessica: I'm so sorry, that Furfrou is with me. (She looks at Bonnie's knees) Oh, no you scrape your knees. Bonnie: Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Grooming Furfrou! (Clemont puts bandages on Bonnie's knees) Clemont: That should do it. Bonnie: Dedenne, how are you doing? (Dedenne pops up and speaks) Narrator: As the Kalos League continues to enspire Ash, every step of the way. Our Heroes are now on route to Ash's second gym battle challenge at the Cyllage City gym. Jessica: I'm so sorry, really. Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm fine. Clemont: Bonnie, means it. Fluttershy: Hi, what are you doing? Rainbow Dash: We saw Twilight manage to save Bonnie from that Furfrou. Yoshi: It's really good to see you Mane 6. Applejack: Thanks, you too y'all. Ash Ketchum: Now this is like the Furfrou in the Pokédex. Jessica: Furfrou still hasn't been groomed yet. I'm Jessica. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash, this is Pikachu. Serena: I'm Serena. Bonnie: My name is Bonnie. This is my big brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai. This is my partner Agumon, and this is my sister, Kari. Agumon: Hello there. Kari Kamiya: Hi. Davis Motomiya: The name is Davis, this Veemon. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato. And this is Guilmon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya, we're the leaders of the DigiDestined. Emerl: '''My name is Emerl, the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. '''Bonnie: '''Jessica is a keeper! I mean please take care of my brother! (Clemont brings out an Aipom arm and grabs Bonnie) '''Clemont: '''Bonnie, stop! I told you not to do that again! So embarassing. '''Bonnie: '''I hope you'll think about it, please, Jessica! '''Teslo: '''Not again, Bonnie, this is embarrassing. '''Jessica: '''Oh, dear. '''Mimi Tachikawa: What was that? Serena: 'Think about what? '''Bonnie: '''I can't look after my brother forever, so, is my job for a dependable wife for him. (Her nose steams) '''Clemont: '(Sighs) (Teslo and Volectro stares at Bonnie) '''Teslo: '''Now listen lady, Don't make things bothering for taking care of Clemont. '''Volectro: '''Yeah, and your making it silly! '''Zaptor: Guys, let's just calm down a moment. (Now we go to the heroes and Furfrou walking) Jessica: You see, I'm studying to be a Pokémon groomer. Kari Kamiya: Really? You're going to groom your Furfrou? Jessica: I've really want too. But everytime I try to do anything with it's fur, it runs off. I only try to brush a bit to earlier and that's when it ran away. Ash Ketchum: I get it now. Emerl: Same goes for me. Palmon: Poor thing. Mimi Tachikawa: Furfrou really needs to groom. Jessica: Furfrou were very intelligent and knows exactly what they want. They weren't listen to a trainer, until they see that person as they're partner. Bonnie: So does that mean, Furfrou, doesn't see you as a trainer yet? Clemont: Hey, Bonnie! Yolei Inoue: That was rude! Jessica: It's okay, Bonnie. You've got it exactly right. Serena: Now I want to see how Pokémon groomer's style Furfrou even more. Mimi Tachikawa: Same goes for me! Zoe Orimoto: I really want to see the groomers did grooming on Furfrou too! Bonnie: I do too! I do too! Jessica: Why not see if I work? To make up for those scraped knees. Gmerl: Please take us. (Now we cut to the Pokémon Groomer) Jessica: This is the grooming salon, where I'm being trained. Ash Ketchum: We've seen this before right? (Then the man grooming the Furfrou as Jessica opens the door) Tai Kamiya: Who is that guy? Takato Matsuki: I know that man! That's the guy we saw him in Serena's travel guide! Clemont: Wow, talk about an unbelievable coincidence! Serena: It's him! (Then Sherman sees the heroes and opens the door) Sherman: Jessica, are you finishing giving your furfrou a walk? Jessica: Sherman, I like you to introduce to Clemont and Ash and Bonnie and Serena. And also Emerl and the DigiDestined and the Mixels. Serena: I saw an article about you in the guidebook, your a grooming superstar! Is such an honor to meet you. Sherman: I do think superstars a bit of an exaggeration. (Then Sora and Biyomon sees the scissors) Sora Takenouchi: Look at those scissors. Jessica: There all interested in learning about Pokémon groomers. Sherman: Well in that case why don't you fill them in? Jessica: Sure. Scorpi: '''I would like to try out if we can groom Furfrou. (Then the heroes walk to the room seeing a Furfrou, as Bonnie sees the berries) '''Bonnie: Look at all the berries! Jessica: You notice. Well Bonnie, there's a lot more to grooming Pokemon then simply grooming their fur. We give each Pokemon a through health exam you can tell if a Pokemon is eating well, simply by feeling its fur, so the amount of fur gets caught depends on how healthy it is. Yolei Inoue: You learn about that? Jessica: Learning about nutrition is a must for example we recommend a roast or lung berry for when a Pokemons not feeling well, and see a Tamato Berry can help stimulate their appetite. Emerl: That Tamato berry is spicy. Ash Ketchum: I feel like my head is gonna explode. Kraw: That looks good. (Serena, Zoe, Rika, Renamon and Sora sees the shampoos and conditioner) Jessica: We also have 10 different types of shampoo and conditioner to choose from, depending on the fur quality of the client. Serena: That's incredible. Rika Nonaka: I have to agree. Jessica: Take a look at the scissors and comb we use. Each custom made for whatever style we're doing. Bonnie: Dedenne, look at them all. Gatomon: They look pretty. Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Tentro: These Shampoo can wash our hair! Sherman: That reminds me, I just finished up with two more clients. Would you all like to have a little peek? All Heroes: Sure. Sherman: Jessica, please bring the Furfrou here. Jessica: Right. (She then opens the door to let two Furfrou in) Vulk: '''Well, will you look at that. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Nice different Furfrou. '''Agumon: '''They're fashionable. '''Rika Nonaka: Not bad. Palmon: So pretty! Balk: Very pretty! Serena: '''Wow, they got so much style! (Ash picks up his Pokedex and analyze them) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So they are both Furfrou as well? '''Cody Hida: '''Yes. '''Bonnie: '''They don't look like the same Pokémon at all! '''Clemont: '''You can say that again. '''Flain: '''Yes, Those Furfrou looks fabulous! '''Serena: There both just so elegant! Jessica: I wanna style my Furfrou like that. I just hope it will let me someday. Sora Takenouchi: Of course, you'll style you're Furfrou. But this such a dream! Serena: Yeah! Biyomon: All Furfrou's styles are so beautiful! Sherman: They're right, Jessica, it's important to be confident. It is true her Furfrou is quite stubborn thought. It won't her let groom it all. Emerl: '''Yeah, she told us about that. '''Yoshi: I really want to see her Furfrou gets grooming and becomes whatever I really want to see. Sherman: It is my wish that Jessica's and Furfrou's hearts will become one someday. Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I hope so. Eeyore: If you say so. Sherman: But still there's no need to rush things. Jessica: I guess. Sherman: Wait, this is your first time in the city. Ash & Takato: Yeah. Emerl: It's so nice. Sherman: I have an idea. Why don't you show them around on lunch break, Jessica? Jessica: '''Great. '''Rigby: Dude, that is a great idea. (Now we cut to the heroes walking on the sidewalk) Jessica: There's a spot with a beautiful view just up the street a little bit. Serena: Awesome! I can't wait to see it. Zoe Orimoto: I really like to see it too. Tommy Himi: That will be fun. Mimi Tachikawa: And amazing! Jessie: (Off screen) Why hello there, Pikachu. Emerl: Who said that? James: '''How would you like to be a furshionista? '''Palmon: Who are... Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts